


Buck buddies - #5 - Collars + Master/Slave

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buck Buddies [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Sub!Eddie, dom!Buck, dom!Evan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: He's okay with the collar but a leash would be pushing it.





	Buck buddies - #5 - Collars + Master/Slave

**Author's Note:**

> Dog jokes aside Eddie is good at following orders unlike buck. And buck makes his own rules while breaking them really.

"You high on the power yet?" Eddie asked now half naked and looking at the collar and cuffs piled on Buck's bed. 

Don't ask him how he got here. He knew. His dick brough him here.

"Me? High on power? No, of course not." Buck touched his own chest. 

"That smile says different"

"I smile all the time" Buck waved his open hand. 

"That's not your normal smile. That's your smile for when you win and others lose"

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

Eddie moved over to hold the collar between his fingers getting a feel for it.   
It was real leather or high quality artificial.   
"How much did this cost?" 

"I uh. I know a chick. It's nothing" 

"Okay." Eddie said skeptically. 

"You don't wanna do it?" Buck tilted his head. 

"Yeah. I want to. Against my better judgement" Eddie tilted his head. 

"Hey. You trust me to have your back" Buck gently bumped into Eddie. 

"Says the guy whose had my back in two very different ways."

"And you've had mine Eddie." 

"Help me get this on." Eddie said handing over the collar. 

"Hell yes" Buck said. "Not too tight right?" 

Eddie felt fingers slide between his neck and the collar checking for slack.   
"It's okay. No leash though."

"I know. Umm, but technically this isn't one." Buck said pulling a short chain from under the leather cuffs.

"Are those-?"

"Nipple clamps. Yeah"

Buck came closer as Eddie stood still. He didn't see but understood Buck threading the chain between a ring on the collar. A few seconds after he felt the pinches on each side of his chest. 

"So. She said they were a 6.5 at most on the pain scale but they won't leave too bad marks. It's supposed to be for this" Buck said while using one of his fingers to lift Eddie's head to look above them. 

"Oh" he felt the tug.

"That's not all. Mind giving me your wrists." 

"Yes sir"

Buck blushed at that for what reason he didn't know.   
He brought his left hand up for Buck to fasten the first of the cuffs on before doing his right.

"Now let me." 

Eddie allowed Buck to take his hands up towards his neck and thus the collar.   
He heard the clicks as they were attached to both sides of his neck. 

He watched as Buck stared for a good few seconds.

"What?"

"Nothing. You look hot"

"What now big guy?" 

"Now. You blow me while I sit down." Buck said lowering himself onto the bed. 

"Yes sir" Eddie said while kneeling down hoping for the same effect as before. 

"Oh wait a sec." At that Eddie froze before Buck brought a pillow to the floor.

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it" Eddie dropped his eyes to the tent of Buck's jeans. "Right forgot to-" Buck went to undo his pants. 

"I've got it" Eddie was leaning forward to tongue the fly open before pulling the zipper with his teeth.  
  
"Fuck that's hot. But I don't think even you have the skill to undo the button right now." Buck undid it before Eddie went back to bite the fabric and try dragging it down. Buck humored him as his dick was now poking out of the top. He finished pulling himself out though earning a growl at that.   
"Did you just?" Buck smiled. 

"Getting into character"

"Maybe I do need the leash" Buck joked.

"Maybe I'll use it on you" Eddie threatened. 

"Okay. No leash." Buck's hands were up in surrender. 

Eddie came to lick his way up the shaft before tonguing the tip with precome and saliva linking them as he pulled away. 

"Oh fuck" the image would be seared into his brain. 

Before he knew it Eddie was taking him into his mouth now. One of Buck's legs jumped aside avoiding hitting Eddie before he brought it back. 

As he set his foot back down Eddie even came closer trapping in between him and the bed.

Eddie took him deep into his mouth and stayed there for a long time breathing though his nose. Buck grabbed at his sheets beside him. His other hand came behind Eddie's head but didn't pull him closer carding through his hair. 

He felt Eddie pull off before bobbing back and forth and saw his hands fisted on his neck. 

At that he noticed Eddie's hard dick against his leg. 

"Hump my leg. I want you to come with my dick in your mouth" 

Buck didn't know where those words came from but he agreed with them. 

Eddie took to it with gusto. 

Buck was close. He could come right now.

He pulled off the clamps and rubbed the now sensitive nipples. 

Eddie came against his leg a warmth burst across his leg.

Buck didn't care who came first. He was close.   
"I'm gonna fuck your mouth"

"Yes sir" Eddie said buck still in his mouth. 

Buck took to thrusting into the welcoming heat trying to come as quick as possible both because he wanted it now and to go easy on Eddie. He knew he could hold his breath for a while but he wasn't gonna test it. 

He came to the tongue humming beneath him as he let go of Eddie's head. His jizz painting the back of Eddie's throat as he stayed there breathing through his nose.

He reached out of his vision to Eddie's arm. Tracing along it to the collar before disconnecting his first wrist. Eddie could take it from there for sure. 

Eddie was now on the bed beside him. 

"Are you okay?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? 

"I'm fine. As long as that collar didn't leave any marks."

Upon looking up Buck's eyes saw nothing unusual with his neck.   
"No. You're good. If I'm your master i can order you to carry me to a bath?"

"You could try. But I'll help you up and you can have first shower master" Eddie said the end sarcastically. 

"Good boy"

The playful bite on his neck was worth petting Eddie at what he said before.


End file.
